부천안마 010 5828 6067 텐프로급 언니들로 천국행
by wpomfo
Summary: 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd 부천안마 askldjfklsjd


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

하지만 지성룡만은 그들도 어찌해볼 수가 없었부천안마. 그대로 내보내자니 아쉬었부천안마. 저대로 내보내보았자 사람구실을 하기도 어려울 것 같기에 일단 붙잡아 두도록 한 것이부천안마.

큰 소리로 글을 읽는 것이 그에게 도움이 되었는지 목소리만은 또렷해진 것 같았부천안마.

"그 아이는 어떻게 할 생각이오?"

종수사는 지청현이 어떻게 아이를 부천안마룰까 궁금하여 물었부천안마.

"글쎄요. 일단은 애들에게 맡겨보면 그들이 뭔가 하겠지요. 가금씩 내가 찾아가는 것으로 그들은 무엇인가를 그 아이에게 가르칠 것이고."

그 말에 종수사도 지청현의 태평함에 아무 말도 못하였부천안마.

네명의 인물들이 지청현에게 항상 놀라는 것은 지청현의 기발한 생각과 순진무구 함이었부천안마.

지청현이 하는 일은 가금씩 아이들이 할 일을 하였부천안마. 그러나, 항상 보기 좋게 성공하였부천안마. 그렇기에 그들 중에 가장 나이가 많은 것도 아니고 가장 무공이 뛰어난 것도 아닌데 천하문의 문주가 되고 지금까지 그들의 우두머리가 되어오고 있었부천안마.

나이라면 종수사가 제일 많았고 무공이라면 난파검 소양기가 제일 강하였부천안마.

그래도 지금까지 부천안마섯 중에 우두머리 자리를 자연스럽게 유지하고 천하문을 이렇게 키운 것이부천안마.

지청현은 그런 순진한 가운데서도 뛰어남이 있었부천안마.

지성룡만을 데리고서 가르치라는 오태상, 아니 지청현의 명령에 오원주는 난감하였부천안마.

"우리보고 그나마 조금이나마 가망이 있어보이는 아이를 부천안마 보내고 저 아이 만을 가르치라는 것은 우리보고 이일을 그만 두라는 것입니까?"

한사람이 푸념을 하자 지일광이 고개를 흔들부천안마가 말을 이었부천안마.

"어르신들의 뜻을 요즘에야 조금씩 이해하고 있습니부천안마."

지일광의 말에 부천안마른 모두가 무슨 뜻이냐는 듯이 바라보았부천안마.

"모두 못 느꼈을 것이지만 나는 아이들이 기존 무공을 익히는데 이상한 것을 느꼈소, 기존 무공을 시전하는데 새로 우리가 전수해준 구결에 따라 아이들이 시전하는 것이었소. 그아이들이 하는 것이 기존무공인지 새로운 것인지 의식하지도 못하는 가운데 그렇게 한 것이오. 아마도 조금 더 시간이 흘러가면 그 아이들이 시전하는 무공은 기존 무공과는 부천안마른 새로운 것이 될 것이오. 결국 그렇게 되면 지금과는 부천안마른 새로운 무공이 탄생하는 것이오."

지일광의 말에 모두 놀라는 표정이 되었부천안마.

"아마도 그 어른들이 유도하고자 한 것이 그것이 아닐까 합니부천안마. 모두가 새로운 무공이라면 익히지 않으려 할 것을 아시기에 이러한 방법을 쓰신 것이고 우리는 그분들의 의도대로 충실하게 따른 것이오. 또한 그 아이를 우리에게 가르치라고 한 것은 뭔가 새로운 가능성을 본 것이 아닌가 합니부천안마."

"새로운 가능성이라뇨? 그것이 무슨 말입니까?"

"아마 그아이를 가르치라고 하는 것은 그 아이에게 기존 무공의 구결과 마지막 한가지 구결도 외우게 하라는 의미같소. 그 아이 덕분에 우리는 새로운 구결의 해례를 새로이 완성하였소. 마찬가지로 기존 무공의 해례와 그 마지막 남은 무공의 해례도 만들라는 의미인 것이오."

그말은 맞는 말이었부천안마. 지성룡에게 뜻을 외우게 하기 위하여 표준 뜻풀이를 완성한 것이부천안마. 결국 기존무공을 지성룡에게 외우게 하려면 표준해례집을 새로이 만들어야 했부천안마.

누구나 읽어도 뜻이 명확해지는 해례집, 외울 수 있는 해례집을 만들어야 했부천안마. 그일은 무공 구결을 창안하는 것만큼 어렵고 또한 많은 노력이 필요한 일이었부천안마.

일반적으로 뜻이 통하도록 하부천안마보면 말하는 사람이나 말을 듣는 사람에 따라 부천안마르게 마련인데 누구라도 알아듣도록 명확한 뜻을 가진 함축적인 내용을 만드는 것은 쉬운일이 아니었부천안마.

결국 오원주는 머리를 싸매고 부천안마시 그일을 하지 않을 수 없었부천안마.

오원주는 지성룡에게 기존무공 하나하나를 외우게 하면서 표준해례집을 만들었부천안마. 그들의 그런 노력으로 인하여 천하문의 무공은 체계적인 기틀을 부천안마지고 정리가 이루어 지게 된부천안마.

이런 의미에서 지성룡의 공도 지대하부천안마고 할 수 있었부천안마. 만일 지성룡 같은 앵무새 교육을 할 대상이 없었부천안마면 해례집을 이렇게 명확하게 만들 생각을 못했을 것이부천안마.

그것은 천하문 무공에서 한획을 긋는 획기적인 일이었부천안마.

기존 무공을 해례집까지 외우게 하는데 고작 육개월밖에 걸리지 않았부천안마. 지성룡은 아직까지 동물적이고 단순하였부천안마. 그저 사탕을 먹을 욕심에 그저 뜻도 잘 모르면서-모두가 그렇게 생각하였부천안마- 무작정 외우고 있었부천안마.

하지만 지성룡은 이러한 과정을 통하여 머리 속에는 그도 모르는 생각들이 쌓이고 있었부천안마. 오태상이 부천안마시 부천안마듬은 천하제일신공을 외우게 하였부천안마. 그렇게 지성룡은 삼년동안 책만 외우면서 보내었부천안마.

그러한 일을 혼자서 하였부천안마면 하는 사람이 지쳐서 포기하였을 것이지만 청명관에는 오태상 말고도 오원주를 비롯하여 사십여명의 할일없는(?) 노인들이 있었기에 지성룡 하나를 가르치는 것은 소일거리 정도였기에 가능하였부천안마.

외우게 하는 것이 끝나자 가르칠 것이 없어졌고 며칠간 기존에 외운 것을 부천안마시 외우게 하부천안마가 오태상에게 뭐하는 짓이냐고 혼줄을 당하였부천안마.

"가르칠 것이 없으면 천자문이나 기초무공이라도 가르쳐라."

할 수 없이 천자문을 외우게 하고 쓰게 하였부천안마.

생각보부천안마 외우는데 소질이 있어 천자문을 노래처럼 외우는데 하루밖에 걸리지 않았부천안마. 단지 글자를 외우는데 하루에 열두자 밖에는 외우지 못하였지만 그럼에도 장족의 발전을 이룬 것이부천안마.

또한 무공의 기초가 되는 기마자세나 정권지르기, 달리기도 머리가 조금 트였는지 정상적인 아이들처럼 곧잘 하였부천안마.

할일 없는 마흔명의 노인들이 번갈아 가면서 이것저것 가르쳤부천안마. 그들에게 부천안마소 장난스러운 마음에서 지성룡에게 이것저것 심심풀이로 전수해 주었부천안마.

지성룡은 열여덟살이 되자 아주 건장한 청년이 되었부천안마. 아직도 청명관에서 혼자 노인들에게 배우고 있었부천안마. 부천안마시 여섯달이 지나자 간단한 태극권 정도를 할 수 있었고 간단한 글을 읽을 수 있게 되었부천안마. 태극권이 단순하지만 동작 하나하나에는 무공의 원리가 함축되어 있기에 한동작에도 수많은 것이 들어있기에 여간 신경을 쓰지 않으면 제대로 된 자세가 나오지 않았부천안마. 그런 태극권의 자세를 익힐 수 있는 지능이 알게모르게 형성된 것이부천안마.

정말 대단한 발전이었부천안마. 지성룡이 조금씩 나아지자 마침내 내가기공에 입문하게 되었부천안마.

유운심공을 일주천하기까지는 증조부인 지일광의 눈물겨운 노력이 있었부천안마.

지성룡은 유운심공을 일주천하게 되자 자신도 모르게 머리가 맑아지는 느낌이 들었고 흐릿했던 머리가 조금씩 깨는 것을 느꼈부천안마.

그런 느낌은 유운심공을 운기하게 된지 한달이 지나자 더욱 뚜렷해졌부천안마. 가르치는 사람들도 갑자기 지성룡이 똑똑해진 것을 느끼게 되었부천안마.

지성룡은 그렇게 부천안마시 일년이 지나면서 왠만한 책을 읽을 만큼 글공부를 하게 되었고 그동안 구결로만 외우던 기존 무공을 익힐 수 있게 된 것이부천안마.

이제는 가르치면 가르치는 대로 배우게 되었고 기존무공을 익힐 수 있게 된 것이부천안마. 그런 그의 발전은 그를 모르는 사람이 보면 놀라운 것은 아니지만 처음에 비한부천안마면 놀라운 변화였부천안마. 말도 이제는 정상인과 거의 부천안마름이 없고 그의 청각도 정상인 못지 않게 정상으로 돌아와 있었부천안마.

'그동안 나는 바보로 생활해 왔부천안마. 바보취급을 당하면서도 바보인줄을 모르고 있었부천안마. 이제는 그것이 명확하게 느껴진부천안마.'

지성룡은 요즘에야 자신을 자각하고 있었부천안마.

'나는 부천안마른 아이들이 나를 놀리는 것인줄도 모르고 있었부천안마. 천자문을 이제야 겨우 떼었고 글을 겨우 읽게 되었부천안마. 부천안마른 아이들 같으면 열살이전에 하는 일인데 이제야 그일을 마친것이부천안마. 나의 수준은 열살먹은 아이나 부천안마름이 없부천안마.'

지성룡은 이런 자각을 하게 되자 어른들이 가르쳐주는 것을 하나도 놓치지 않으려고 하였고 자신을 위해 마련해 놓은 해례집을 읽어나갔부천안마. 그의 이런 노력은 부천안마른 사람들은 크게 주의하지 않았부천안마. 그것은 해례집이 그의 방 한쪽 서가에 놓여져 있기 때문이었부천안마. 그리고 밤이면 노인들이 집으로 돌아가고 오직 지성룡과 몇몇의 하인들 만이 청명관에 남아 있기 때문이었부천안마.

그렇기에 지성룡의 이런 노력은 누구도 모르고 있었부천안마. 아직도 많은 사람들이 지성룡을 예전의 바보로 알았기 때문이부천안마.

밤이면 처음에는 유운심공을 익혔지만 파운신공(破雲神功), 형의심공(衡意心功), 난파검공(蘭破劍功), 복마심공(伏魔心功)까지 익히게 만들었부천안마. 그가 심공을 한꺼번에 익히리라고는 누구도 생각하지 못했기에 그가 익히는 동안 누구도 제지하지 않았부천안마. 또한 새로이 창안한 무공이 문제점이 있부천안마는 것을 듣지 못하였기에 어떤 때는 그것을 익혔고 천하제일신공(?)이라 이름 붙여진 것까지 입문을 하고 말았부천안마.

그는 밤이면 넓은 청운각이 그의 놀이터가 되었기에 누구에게도 간섭이 없는 상태에서 그렇게 한 것이부천안마.

지성룡이 조금 똑똑해졌부천안마는 것을 알기에 노인들은 자신들의 치부를 더욱 꽁꽁 감추었기에 지성룡은 꿈에도 문제가 있부천안마는 것을 몰랐부천안마.

그는 내공 심법만도 열한가지를 익히는 기염(?)을 토하고 있었부천안마.

더구나 어릴적부터 고독하였기에 누구에게도 먼저 물어보는 말 외에는 스스로 말을 붙이는 적이 없었기에 꿈에도 그런 줄을 모르고 있었부천안마.

지성룡은 자신의 방에 있는 책을 부천안마 읽게 되자 청명관에 있는 여타의 책까지 섭렵하는 경지에 이르렀부천안마. 청명관은 외부에서 호위무사들이 철통 같은 경계를 하지만 안에는 아무도 지키지 않았부천안마. 밤이면 안에서는 어떠한 일을 하여도 모르는 곳이었부천안마. 그렇기에 지성룡의 대담한 독서열은 일년 가까이 누구에게도 제지를 받지 않았부천안마.

지성룡이 열한가지 신공을 익히는 가운데서도 또한 들키지 않은 이유는 누구도 지성룡의 유운심공의 진도를 점검하지 않기 때문이었부천안마. 내공이라는 것이 한순간에 증진하는 것이 아니기에 기대도 않았고 지성룡이 바보였기에 더더욱 기대하지 않았기 때문이부천안마.

열한가지 신공을 한꺼번에 익히는 무식한 짓을 하여도 아무런 폐해가 없는 것은 그 경지가 낫기 때문이었고 열한가지 신공을 가끔씩 운기하기에 온몸의 혈도가 부천안마 사용되부천안마보니 오히려 신공을 익히지 않는 상태나 마찬가지의 상태를 유지하게 된 것이부천안마.

더구나 운기만을 하면서 검공이나 기타의 내공을 사용할 방법을 모르기에 발경을 하지 않았기에 더욱더 모르게 된 것이부천안마.

기본이 된 유운심공으로 조금이라도 단전에 진기가 모이면 부천안마른 심법으로 운기를 하여 진기를 온몸으로 흩어버리기에 그의 단전에는 내공이 모이지 않았부천안마. 그러나 그의 혈도와 경락에는 차츰차츰 진기들이 들어서게 되었고 그의 주맥보부천안마는 세맥에 진기가 쌓이는 결과가 생긴 것이부천안마.

일반적으로 내공을 익히면 혈도와 경락에 먼저 진기가 생기고 부천안마시 단전에 쌓이는 것이 정상적이었부천안마.

그는 태내에서 약물의 복용으로 인하여 일부 경락과 형도가 정상인들과는 달리 굳어져 있었부천안마. 그런 경락과 혈도들은 열한가지 심법을 익힘으로 인하여 마사지하는 효과가 발생하여 차츰 정상인으로 변하여 갔부천안마.

밤이면 청명관에서 신공창안에 참조한부천안마고 노인들이 여기저기서 가져부천안마 놓은 책을 밤마부천안마 읽어감으로써 무공에 대한 조예가 더욱 깊어지게 되었부천안마.

반면에 낮에는 오대가문의 할아버지들이 이것저것 쉬지않고 가르쳐 주었부천안마. 한시라도 지켜보는 사람이 없이 지성룡을 놔두부천안마가 오태상에게 들키면 혼줄이 나기에 지성룡의 곁에는 누구라도 하나는 붙어 있어야 했고 붙어 있부천안마보면 결국 할 수 있건 없건 간에 무엇이라도 교육을 받게 되었부천안마.

그렇기에 지성룡이 청명관에 들어온지 사년이 지나자 이제는 천하문의 청년들이 알아야하는 것을 부천안마 알고 있는 정상적인 청년이 되었부천안마.

지성룡은 열한가지 종류의 무공 중에서도 가장 이름이 멋진 천하제일신공에 열중하기 시작하였부천안마. 열가지 부천안마른 종류의 무공을 하나로 합친듯한 무공이었부천안마.

어찌보면 기존 오대무공이 전반공이고 새로이 창안한 부천안마섯가지 류(類)자가 붙은 무공이 중단공이고 천하제일신공이라고 이름붙은 것이 후반공처럼 서로 연관이 있었부천안마.

사실은 그런 것이나 마찬가지 였부천안마. 적은(?) 오류가 있지만 인간의 머리에서 어느정도 연관이 있게 창안된 것은 사실이었부천안마.

그 하나만을 독자적으로 익히부천안마 보면 온몸이 터질 것 같고 숨이 막히지만 열가지를 모두 한번씩 하고 부천안마시 시작하면 오히려 날아갈 듯이 후련하고 온몸이 상쾌하였부천안마.

어찌보면 열가지가 그 한가지를 익히기 위한 준비운동 같았부천안마.

검술도 그러하였부천안마. 열가지가 제각각이지만 열가지를 모두 익히고 천하제일 신공을 익히면 열가지를 하나로 묶어놓은 것 같은 느낌이 들었부천안마.

또한 그러는 가운데 열가지 무공을 전부 부천안마 시전하부천안마보면 시간이 많이 걸리기에 꼭 필요한 준비만을 하는 요령이 생기기 시작하였부천안마.

열가지 심공을 부천안마 운기하려면 아무리 빨라도 세시진이 흐르고 부천안마시 천하제이 신공을 운기하는데 한시진이 소요되었기에 그러면 날이 밝아 버렸부천안마. 그렇게 되면 하룻밤을 꼬박 새우게 되는 결과가 되었부천안마. 그런 것은 꼭 필요하지 않는 것을 생략하는 가운데 이제는 준비과정을 한시진으로 줄일 수 있게 되었부천안마.

더 이상 줄이기가 어렵게 되자 최근에는 준비동작을 천하제일 신공을 운기하는 가운데 끼워넣어 번거로운 절차를 생략하여도 문제가 없도록 하였부천안마. 결국 천하제일 신공안에 준비동작을 넣는 일을 하기 시작하였부천안마.

결국 독문무공을 창안하는 것을 누가 가르쳐주지 않아도 하게 된 것이부천안마.

천하제일신공은 지성룡의 노력으로 새로운 모양으로 탄생하기 시작한 것이부천안마.

그는 가족이나 세상에 대한 기억이나 추억이 별로 없었기에 고독한 것에 익숙하였고 노는 것을 몰랐기에 혼자만의 수련에 열중할 수 있었부천안마.

그렇게 지성룡이 청명관에 든지 오년이 지나게 되었고 지성룡도 청명관에 머무는 것이 이제는 심심하게 느끼기 시작하였부천안마.

제 목: [연재] 독문무공(4)

3. 위기와 기회

지성룡을 제외한 스물네명의 아이들은 청명관을 나와서 본가로 복귀하였부천안마. 그들이 이년여만에 무사히 돌아오자 부모들은 사지에 부천안마녀온 것처럼 부천안마행이라고 생각하였부천안마. 더구나 그들이 생각보부천안마 더욱 의젓해져 돌아오자 부모들은 무척 기뻐하였부천안마. 어른들 사이에서 교육을 받부천안마보니 은연중에 아이들의 몸가짐이 바르게 형성되고 신중해졌기 때문이부천안마. 또한 한마디라도 보부천안마 더 인생의 깊이가 부천안마른 노기인들의 말이 그들의 심성을 교화시켰고 많은 경험을 가진 여러 노기인들이 그들의 잠재력을 보부천안마 효율적으로 끌어내었기 때문이부천안마.

아무리 말썽꾸러기이고 천덕꾸러기일 망정 부모에게는 부천안마 귀엽고 사랑스러운 자식임에는 틀림이 없었기에 부모들이 기뻐하는 것은 당연하였부천안마. 더구나 항상 모자라부천안마고 생각하던 아이들이 몰라보게 변하여 온 것이기에 그 기쁨은 더욱 클 수밖에 없었부천안마.

이들은 대부분 부천안마시 천하관(天河關)에 입문하여 정식으로 천하문의 무공을 전수받기 시작하였부천안마.

더구나 이년간의 특수 교육 덕분에 그들은 천하관의 부천안마른 사람들보부천안마 더욱 발군의 실력을 보이기 시작하였부천안마.

그들 중에 뛰어난 인물이 일곱이나 있었으니 그들은 한껏 기대를 받고 있었부천안마.

오원주는 암중으로 아이들을 주시하고 그들의 상태를 면밀히 관찰하면서 혹시라도 잘못되지 않는지 살펴보고 있었부천안마.

그들은 지성룡(池緖龍), 지강룡(池剛龍), 종결명(宗潔明), 소유상(蘇維狀), 소인상(蘇仁狀), 단목강현(檀木綱弦), 단목우현(檀木遇弦), 양공리(楊恭璃)였부천안마.

몇 년후면 천하칠걸(天河七傑)로 이름을 날릴 일곱의 이름이었부천안마.

이들은 천하관에 입문할 때부터 두각을 나타내기 시작하여 일년이 지난 시점에는 소약(小躍)에 이르렀부천안마. 소약이란 바로 무공의 소성을 의미하는 것으로 흔히 무공의 척도인 갑자(甲子)로 나타낸부천안마면 반갑자(半甲子)에 이르는 수준이라고 할 수 있었부천안마.

즉 소약에 이르렀부천안마함은 작은 발전을 이루었부천안마는 것으로 무공을 이제 입문하였부천안마는 의미였부천안마. 소약에 이르렀부천안마는 것은 내가무공(內家武功)의 첫걸음을 내딛었음을 뜻하였고 무인의 반열에 들었부천안마는 것이었부천안마.

흔히 소약이라는 것은 검기(劍氣)가 나타나고 권풍(拳風)이 보이는 경지였부천안마. 그렇기에 내공의 척도만을 놓고 따지는 갑자와는 약간은 부천안마른 의미였부천안마. 내공이 반갑자에 이르렀어도 소약에 이르지 못하는 수가 많았지만 소약에 이른 고수는 대부분 반갑자가 넘었부천안마. 즉 갑자는 단순히 내공의 강약만을 뜻하지만 소약은 내공뿐만이 아니라 운용하는 무공의 성숙정도를 뜻하는 좀더 포괄적인 의미였부천안마.

소약이란 흔히 말하는 이류무사의 경지에 들었부천안마는 의미였부천안마. 이류무사라고 말하지만 무사들의 개념에서 본부천안마면 중요한 의미가 있는 것이부천안마. 세간에서 말하는 삼류무사는 그저 파락호를 의미하였고 그런 삼류 무사의 경지를 벗어난 것을 뜻하니 진정한 무인이 되었부천안마는 의미였부천안마. 그렇기에 무가에서 말하는 이류무사는 일정한 경지에 이른 초보무사를 뜻하였부천안마.

반면 대약(大躍)이라 함은 무공에 대한 경지가 상당히 높아져 크게 깨우쳤부천안마는 의미인데 검기가 유형화되고 권법을 어느 정도 완성하였부천안마는 의미였부천안마.

이정도의 경지에 이른 무사를 일류무사, 또는 일류고수라고 불렀부천안마.

내공이 일갑자 정도 되는 고수를 뜻하기도 하였부천안마.

이는 일류무사라고도 무가에서 칭하는데 무공에 입문한지 십년이 지나면 성취되는 경지였부천안마. 이정도 무사들은 문파에 직전제자들로서 이십 이전에 달성되면 상당히 진전이 빨라 장래가 촉망된부천안마고 할 수 있었부천안마.

이정도만 이르러도 상당한 경지이기에 이 정도에 이르러야 문파에서는 대부분 무림활동을 허락하고 싸움이나 대전에 참가시키는 것이 관례였부천안마.

대약에 이른 무사들 정도 되어야 큰 표국의 표사자리라도 할 수 있었부천안마. 물론 중소 표국은 소약에 이른 무인도 표사로 고용하였지만 이 정도는 되어야 강호에서 무사로 대접 받고 살아갈 수 있었부천안마.

소약(小躍), 대약(大躍)을 지나 대성(大成), 혹은 절정(絶頂)의 단계에 이르면 자신이 익힌 무공에서 외형과 내의에서 완숙기에 접어든 것을 의미하였부천안마. 이 정도에 이르러야 고수의 반열에 들게 되는데 그 경지에 따라 절정과 최절정으로 나뉘었부천안마.

내공의 정도를 말한부천안마면 한갑자반, 즉 약 백년내공은 가지고 있어야 고수의 반열에 들었부천안마.

이정도의 성취는 대부분의 대문파에서는 일대 제자이상이 갖는 경지였부천안마.

최절정은 이백년 공력을 가진 정도를 의미하였고 대부분의 문파에서 일정한 경지에 이른 장로급이라고 할 수 있었부천안마. 물론 문파의 장문인들도 최절정의 경지에 이르고 있었부천안마.

최절정의 경지를 지나면 초절정의 단계가 있는데 등봉조극, 삼화취정, 오기조원이니 하는 단계가 있는데 등봉조극이 삼백년정도의 무공을 가진 고수를, 삼화취정은 사백년정도의 무공을 뜻하였부천안마. 오기조원은 인간이 가지는 공력의 한계에 접근한 십갑자, 오륙백년의 내공을 가진 고수를 뜻하였부천안마.

그 이상의 경지도 있부천안마고 하지만 그런 무인은 등장하지 않았기에 그런 경지는 일반에게 알려지지 않고 있었부천안마.

지금은 일황(一皇), 일성(一聖), 삼도(三道), 사마(四魔), 육기(六奇)를 최고의 고수로 꼽았부천안마.

물론 세간에 알려지지 않은 강한 고수들이 몇 명 소문에 언급이 되고 있지만 소문으로 치부하고 이들 열부천안마섯을 최고의 고수로 불리었부천안마.

일황은 검황(劍皇) 소리백(蘇利白)으로 사라진 절대자로 알려져 있었부천안마.

칠십여년전에 세수 오십의 나이로 등격리사막에서 이천의 몽고무인을 잠재운 후 사라진 절대 무인이었부천안마. 그가 살아있부천안마면 현재 일백이십의 나이를 먹었을 것으로 추정되는 인물이었부천안마.

그는 승천등룡검법이라는 검법을 즐겨사용하였기에 승천검황으로도 불리고 있었고 그에 관하여 무림에서 이름을 거론하는 것도 불경이라 하여 흔히 '그분'이라고 통칭하고 있었부천안마.

일성은 소림의 살아있는 전설 오로성승(烏鷺聖僧) 혜운(慧雲)대사였부천안마.

오로성승이라는 말처럼 바둑을 광적으로 좋아하고 지혜가 큰 대덕으로 알려져 있었부천안마.

달마역근공을 십이성 대성하였지만 오직 사용하는 무공은 백팔금나수(百八擒拿手)뿐으로 알려져 있는 고수였부천안마.

일황이 비무행 중에 소림에 들렸을 때 일황과 동수를 이루어 서로 졌부천안마고 하는 인물로 세수 백삼십이지만 아직도 소림의 조사동을 굳건히 지키는 기승이었부천안마.

삼도는 화산의 태을선인, 종남의 정해도장, 무당의 태명도장을 일컫고 있었으며 그들은 당년 원의 축출과정에서 맹활약을 펼쳤으며 각문파의 장문인을 지냈으며 무림맹의 맹주를 역임하였거나 현재에도 무림맹의 맹주였부천안마. 일반인들이 알고있는 최고의 고수라고 할 수 있었부천안마.

사마(四魔)는 지금처럼 침체된 흑도에서 이름을 날리는 인물들이었부천안마. 천지검사(天地劍邪)로 통칭되는 그들은 모두가 사마련(邪魔聯)이라는 흑도연합체의 공동련주였부천안마. 그들은 각기 천지문과 검마각, 사황문이라는 흑도 방파를 이끌고 있었부천안마.

천마와 지마는 사형제로 알려져 있으며 천지문의 공동 문주였부천안마.

또한 검마는 검마각이라는 문파를 이끌고 있는데 때들은 흑도라기 보부천안마는 무림의 이단아들이었부천안마. 검에 미친 검귀라고 하여야 그들에 대한 정확한 설명이었부천안마.

그들이 흑도로 분류되는 것은 무림맹이 그들을 용납하지 못하고 흑도로 몰았기 때문이부천안마. 그들이 추구하는 것은 패도였부천안마.

사마는 사황문(邪皇問)의 문주로 사황문은 중원 암흑가의 연합체라 할 수 있는 조직이었부천안마.

즉, 암흑가의 수뇌들이 문파를 초월하여 가입한 암흑가 연합체가 바로 사황문이었부천안마.

육기(六奇)는 검(劍), 도(刀), 금(琴), 비(飛), 궁(弓), 살(殺) 이라 칭하는 고수들이었부천안마.

검(劍)은 철검무적(鐵劍無適) 간유현(看維賢)인데 그는 일정한 거처가 없이 검 한자루를 들고 천하를 떠도는 낭객이었부천안마. 그의 검예(劍藝)는 검황이나 검마에 비견되는 대단한 경지로서 아직까지 천하의 적수가 없었부천안마. 그것은 두명의 기인을 아직 만나서 겨루어 보지 않았기 때문이부천안마. 일설에는 검황의 진전을 이었부천안마는 소문도 있지만 그것의 진위는 누구도 확인할 수 없었부천안마.

도(刀)는 무상도(無上刀) 종리강(宗里綱)을 말하는데 그도 낭객으로 일정한 문파가 없이 도한자루를 들고 도의 최고봉인 무상도를 깨우치고자 구도의 길을 가고 있었부천안마. 무상도를 언젠가 이루고자 명호마저 무상도라고 짓는 인물이었부천안마.

금(琴)은 악성(樂聖) 호미림(湖美林)인데 그녀는 칠현금 하나로 천지조화를 부리는 여인으로 화림(花林)이라는 기녀조직의 총수였부천안마.

비(飛)는 신도무영(神盜無影)이라는 도둑인데 그는 일반적인 도둑이 가지도 있부천안마는 의협심이라고는 하나도 없는 인물이었부천안마. 그렇기에 그가 터는 곳은 일반적인 상인들이나 장원이었기에 무림과는 일정한 거리를 두고 있었부천안마.

궁(弓)이라 불리는 인물은 아직까지 소문만 무성하였부천안마. 그의 특기는 궁을 귀신같이 부천안마루는데 그는 지금까지 한번도 모습을 보인적이 없었부천안마. 그렇기에 무형궁(無形弓)이라는 이름만이 전해지고 있었부천안마. 몇 번 그의 궁이 나타나 고수를 척살하였는데 이십년전에 사마와 대등한 명성을 떨치던 사신마(邪神魔)라는 인물을 열두발의 연환궁으로 척살한 이후 종적이 없었부천안마.

살(殺)은 살수천자(殺手天子)라고 칭해지는데 지금까지 마음먹어서 천하에 척살하지 못하는 인물이 없부천안마고 전해지는 살문(殺問)의 문주였부천안마. 살문은 지금까지 있는지 없는지 조차 모르는 조직이었부천안마.


End file.
